a long way from home
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: After the war, Draco has to escape. one shot.


**Author's Note:** Thanks to my lovely team for being awesome.

Written for...

Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. _Team/Position:_ Holyhead Harpies, Seeker. _Task:_ Use a title of a story written by your Captain for inspiration: escaping by MissingMommy.

* * *

 **a long way from home**

 _1,092 words_

* * *

The Manor was tainted now. Every room Draco sought refuge in only brought horrific memories. It was only a matter of time before they drove him insane; he had to get out.

His mother was more understanding than he had expected. She helped him pack a bag and wished him well. It was more than he could have hoped for, knowing that he may never return.

He didn't know where to go when he left the Manor; he only knew that England wasn't home anymore. It had been three months since the Battle. The trials had only just ended, and his father's name was still in the paper nearly every day. There was no hope for him where people still knew his name.

He took a chance, staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the night. He needed time away from the Manor, from his mother, to think and make a plan. It was past midnight, after several long hours of staring at the ceiling, that he risked coming downstairs for a drink.

There was only one patron left at the bar when Draco arrived — a redheaded man dressed in a faded black overcoat. Draco barely gave him a second glance before ordering a firewhisky for himself.

He could feel himself being watched and glanced over his shoulder at the redhead, locking eyes with him.

"Is something wrong?" he snapped. He'd had far too much of people staring at him since the Battle. No one seemed to believe in personal space anymore. Especially not for the Malfoys.

The man shook his head, a ghost of a smile on his face as he bowed his head. "No, sorry. Thought you were someone else."

Draco rolled his eyes, paying the barkeep as he returned with his drink. He sipped slowly, wincing at the burning sensation. He had never cared for firewhisky much, but it was the strongest drink he could think of, and he needed it.

He needed a plan. But where could he go? He'd done some travelling with his parents when he was younger - Switzerland, Tahiti, France - but obviously those places were off limits now. They were places the Pureblood elite always vacationed. Places he'd be recognized. Not places he could escape the stares.

He stared at the peg board by the bar, hoping it would provide some inspiration. Someone had put up a postcard from New York. Draco wrinkled his nose. Americans were loud and bossy. He couldn't imagine himself being able to hide there.

"When do you head back, Charlie?" Draco heard the barkeep ask the redhead.

"Tomorrow. I can't afford to take any more time off work."

"Bet they're struggling without you."

Draco glanced down the bar, taking in the redhead as he chuckled. There was something about him that seemed familiar, but Draco was sure he'd never met the man before. Surely he would remember the scars on his cheek and hands, or his bright blue eyes.

"I think they're doing just fine. But I do miss Romania. I've never been away this long."

"Excuse me." Draco moved one stool over, leaving his glass forgotten behind him. "Did you say Romania?"

"Aye. That's where I work."

There were no flashing lights or arrows pointing in the direction of Romania, as Draco had been hoping for some sort of sign, but it was far away and as good a place to run to as any other. He'd never met anyone from there, so the chances of being recognized were slim. And if he could make friends - or at least become acquainted with this man, then he would have a connection there.

"I'm Draco," he introduced, sticking out a hand.

"Charlie." The man smirked at him, shaking his hand. "Why are you suddenly so interested in Romania, Draco?"

Draco floundered. He hadn't expected to be questioned already. But then he'd never approached someone in a pub either. "I'm looking to get away for a while. I was thinking of perhaps taking a tour through Europe but… I've never been to Romania. Is it nice?"

"It's fine, I guess. Not exactly the kind of place you take a holiday."

"I'm not looking for a holiday. I just need to get away."

Charlie studied him for a long moment, and Draco felt as exposed as he had testifying at his father's trial with dozens of reporters and the entire Wizengamot watching him, judging him.

"I work at a dragon reserve there," Charlie said quietly. "We're always looking for help, if you're interested."

"You're offering me a job?"

"I'm offering you a chance to escape, which, from the sounds of it, is what you're really after. Romania is good for escaping. It's remote. The reserve is pretty isolated. If you don't mind putting in the work, we don't care who you are or where you come from."

Draco narrowed his eyes. This was sounding too good to be true. "Do you know who I am?"

Charlie smiled and shrugged a shoulder. "I don't think that matters. Do you want to come with me?"

He hesitated. The whole point of going away was so that he wouldn't have to live with the consequences of his foolish actions, to go somewhere where no one knew the things he'd done. And yet here was a man who knew everything and was still willing to help him.

"I do."

:-:

It was six months before Draco told anyone at the reserve his real name. He'd been going as Draco White for so long that it was strange to see Malfoy written on the infirmary schedule. Other than that, life at the reserve hadn't changed with his revelation.

Charlie, of course, was smug about it.

"I told you that no one would care," he said after Draco had recounted how no one hat batted an eyelash at seeing his Dark Mark.

" _I_ care," he admitted quietly. "It's been almost a year since the Battle but I still feel guilty for the role I played. I don't know how to fix things, Charlie."

"You can't fix anything here. Maybe it's time you went back." Draco felt scared at the very thought. "It doesn't have to be forever. There will always be a place for you here."

Charlie smiled, reaching out to take Draco's hand. "I'll always be here for you."

Draco relaxed a bit, forcing himself to return the smile. Maybe he wasn't ready to gfo back yet, but he would have to eventually. At least knowing Charlie would be by his side when he did was a comfort to him.


End file.
